Leather Wings
by Neacle
Summary: The new Batman, Terry McGinnis deciding to take some new partners in. The lucky ones is Kathy Brown, Batgirls granddaughter and Aaron Langstrom, Man-bats son! The two of them become Man-bat and Shadowcat, Batmans new partners!
1. Partnership can be tricky

Leather Wings

Partnership can be tricky

Kathy Brown sat on the bus station. It was a cold, rainy day in Gotham City, the most criminal town in the whole world, at least Kathy thought so. It was a good thing Batman was here. Her grandmother had told her about Batman when she was a little girl. Now she was 16 years old, and finally Batman had come back. Okay, not the old Batman, now it was a new one of course. And Kathy knew who it was…

Terry McGinnis, 18 years old. How did she know that? Well, she was on her way to Bruce Waynes house to start working for the new Batman.

Since she was eight, she had trained kung-fu and kendo. Her idol was Catwoman, even if she had been a villain, Kathy still admired her.

A couple of weeks ago, some gang had attacked her. Batman came just in time, but Kathy had taken care of them by herself. He had become very impressed and offered her a job as one of his partners.

He had taken in one person to be one of his partners a couple of months ago, but it couldn't hurt to take one more in, he had said.

She was so excited!

"_I wonder who the other person is?"_ she thought.

Just then, the bus came in. She paid her ticket, and took a seat at the end of the bus.

"_He said, his name was Aaron, nothing more." _she thought_._

The bus stopped just outside the town. She jumped off and started to walk to the lonely rode, up to Bruce Waynes house. She stopped at the gate, and pushed the button on the gate.

"Yes, who is it?" a cold voice asked, in the phone.

"Eh, my name is Kathy Brown, I shall meet…

"Ah, Kathy!" another voice said. It sounded like Terry. "Welcome in!" he said.

The gate opened, and Kathy went upon the rode to the old house.

A young boy opened the door.

"_That most be Terry_." She thought. "_Wow, he's cute!" _

Another man showed up in the door.

"_Oh, my god! Is that Bruce Wayne? The old Batman! Oh, this is so cool!!" _she thought_. _

"Welcome." Bruce said. He looked so old and tired. It was hard to believe that he had been Batman.

"Eh, thanks." She said quit.

Terry smiled.

"C'mon, don't be shy to old Brucie!" he laughed.

Bruce stared at him.

"Brucie?!"

"Eh, excuse me Mr Wayne?" Kathy asked.

He turned to her.

"What?"

"Sorry, that I ask, but I have to know." She took a deep breath. "Is it true, that you and Catwoman had a relationship, when you two was young!!??"

He just looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" he just said.

"Well, I'm a big fan of her, and I just wanted to know…"

"I thought you reminded me of a cat, when I saw you fight." Terry said. "You…hissed at them too."

"Hissed?" Bruce asked.

"Eh…"

"But, now I think we shall stop talking and show her the Batcave, Bruce." Terry said. "Can I take your jacket, Kathy?"

"Ah, yes, thank you!"

They went in to the living room. Bruce went to a huge clock, and pulled a lever. The clock opened, and a dark stair showed up.

"Wow…" was the only thing Kathy could say.

They went down the stairs, and came into a huge cave. The Batcave…

"C'mon, Kathy!" Terry said. "I shall introduce you to Aaron."

"He's down here?" Kathy asked.

"Well, yeah. He enjoys being with the bats…"

"How's he like?" she asked excited. "What does he look like?"

Terry should just say something, when Bruce interrupted him.

"He's special…in his own way." He said. "He looks a little different, than other people, so please, don't stare at him."

"Eh, okay…" Kathy said. "So were is he?"

"I don't really know…" Terry said. "He can be very hard to find, especially with all this bats."

"Eh, what?"

"What are you saying, McGinnis." Bruce said. "He's right above us."

Kathy looked up. There was only a lot of bats up there.

"They're only bats up there, Mr Wayne" she said.

"Look closer…" he said.

She did as he said. It was hard to see.

"Can't we turn on the light?" she asked. "It's very hard to see."

He did as she asked and suddenly the cave was a lot brighter. All of the bats started to shriek and flew away, except for one. It hand right above them, and it was big. A lot bigger than the rest of them. It started to shriek too, but it didn't flew away. It flew right down to them!

Bruce stepped forward, Terry just smiled.

"Knock it off, Aaron!" Bruce yelled. "You don't want to scare away your new partner, don't you?"

"_New partner?" _Kathy thought. "Shall that "thing" be my partner?! What about Aaron?"

Terry just laughed.

"Kathy, Kathy…" he said. "That is Aaron!"

The bat landed right in front of them. It…it was a human-sized bat, with some humanparts. He had taller legs than a bat, and when Kathy looked closer, she saw that his face wasn't all bat. He looked like a human, with bat-wings, long pointy ears and fur. He had bowed, like faun-legs, yellow eyes, and long sharp tooth.

He looked at her, and smiled. She just stared.

"So, who is this cute lady?" he asked her.

She didn't answer, so Terry answered for her instead.

"This is Kathy Brown." He said, then he turned to Kathy. "Kathy, this is Aaron Langstrom."

Aaron looked at her.

"Yo, Kath, what's up?" he said and hold out his hand…or paw?

She didn't answer. She didn't hold out her hand either. She just kept staring.

Bruce walked up to her.

"Kathy, what did I tell you about staring at him?" he whispered.

Then she remembered. No staring! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello ba…Aaron!" she said and shook his hand…or paw?

There was something about him, that reminded her of something. Then it came to her. His last name!

"You're Kirk Langstroms son!" she said.

"Yep, that's me!" he smiled.

"I thought that you looked like that Man-bat, my grandmother told me about."

Bruce looked at her.

"Your grandmother?" he asked. "How does she know about that?"

Kathy looked surprised.

"I thought I've told Terry about that? Haven't he told you yet?"

"No, I guess he didn't…" he said and looked at Terry.

"Hehe…"

Kathy smiled.

"My grandmother is Barbara Gordon!" she smiled. "So, I guess she know quite much about you, Mr Wayne."

Terry interrupted.

Well, now that you know that, I think we should fix some things…"

Kathy interrupted him.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said excited. She had her eyes on one of the glas-boxes, with suits. She had her eyes on Catwomans costume.

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, that's her suit." He said.

Aaron walked to Kathy.

"So, you like Catwoman?" he asked.

"Yeah, I sure do!" she said happy.

"Want to try it?" Bruce asked.

Kathy turned to him.

"Really?"

"Sure, I think you going to need it very soon, Shadowcat…"


	2. Just like the rest of them

Leather Wings

Just like the rest of them

Aaron looked out over the cave. Since Kathy had arrived, he had only watched her. She was very cute. Long brown hair, green eyes. Quite ordinary, but very cute. But…it didn't matter. She was just like the rest of them. Scared of him, stared at him. She talked to him, but not much. She preferred to stick with Terry.

"Aaron?" Bruce called. "What are you doing up there? The bats have flew away to eat a long time ago. Aren't you hungry?"

"No…" he said quiet.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…no…I don't know!"

Bruce sighed.

"Come down here, Aaron." He said. "So, we can talk."

Aaron lost the grip of the caveroof and flew down to Bruce.

"So, what's the matter, Aaron?"

"Kathy…" he said quiet.

"Kathy?" he asked. "What is it with her?"

"She…she's just like the rest of them! She's scared of me! She doesn't want me as her partner!" he said angry.

Bruce looked troubled.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I can see it on her, Bruce!" he sighed. "But, who could blame her…No one would want a monster for partner!" he said and hit the floor with his paw.

"Aaron, you're not a monster…" Bruce said calm. "You know, your father tried his best to make a serum for you."

He sighed.

"I know, Bruce. But he failed, he didn't managed to finish it before he died…"

Just then, Kathy entered the batcave.

"Oh, hello Mr Wayne!" she said. "Eh, hi Aaron…"

"See, she ignores me!" Aaron whispered to Bruce.

"She said hi to you, Aaron."

"But not as cheerful as for you…"

"Aaron! Don't take it so personal." Bruce said.

Kathy turned around.

"Take what so personal?" she asked.

"Eh, nothing!" he said.

"Eh, okay…" she said, and went back to the stairs.

"Where are you going, Kathy?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, I shall meet someone…" she said and smiled.

"She's going on a date…" Terry said. He stood in the doorway to the stairs.

"A date?" Bruce asked. "What if something happens?"

"Eh hallo? You got Terry and bat-boy over there!" she said sarcastic.

"B…bat-boy?!" Aaron said angry. "Some people got feeling you know, but maybe you to stupid to see that, kitty-cat!

But Kathy, was gone.

"Hey, where did she go?!" he asked irritated.

"Eh, she run off…I guess?" Terry said. "Man, she's fast!"

"Humph, maybe I am hungry after all…" he said and flew away.

……………..

Later, he sat on a roof, not far from a café. He watched and observed.

Kathy came out from the café with a boy. Long, blond hair, green eyes. Surely a sports-dork. They hold each others hands. Ugh!

"Don't tell me you're spying on her, Aaron?" Terry suddenly said. He had the Batman-suit on, and he sat just a couple of metres away from him. And he hadn't heard him?

"Hey, how long have you been sitting there?" he asked confused.

"I ask the questions here, buddy." He answered.

" Humph, I'm not spying on her! I…"

Terry gave him a look.

"Okay, I'm spying on her…" he said guilty. "So what?!"

"Are you jealous, Aaron?" he asked and grinned.

Aaron gave him a look, who could kill.

"You have heard of my father, in his Man-bat form haven't you?" he asked cold.

Terry backed a few steps.

"Yes, I have…" he said.

"Then you know what I'm capable of…" he said and started to shriek.

"Aaron, are you nuts!? We're in the city! People can hear you!"

Aaron didn't listened. Instead he jumped at Terry, and the started to roll over, and fight.

"_McGinnis, what's going on?" _Bruce said in the communication-radio, in Terrys mask.

"Eh, nothing! Ha-ha, Ouch, Aaron!" he answered.

Bruce sighed.

"_Are you fighting again_?" he asked tired.

"Äh, busted!" Terry said and released Aaron.

"Can't I leave you two alone, before you starting to fight!?" Kathy suddenly said.

"Kathy?" Aaron asked. "What are you doing here?"

She looked angry, really angry.

"I should ask you the same question!" she said with a voice who could kill. "Did you guys follow me?!"

"Eh, I didn't follow you!" Terry said nervous. "It was Aaron who did it!, I just followed him, I promise."

Kathy turned to Aaron.

"WHY did you follow me?!" she asked with her scary voice.

Aaron was just about to say something, when Terry started to laugh.

"Don't you get it, Kathy?" he laughed. "He followed you, 'cause he's jealous!"

Kathy looked surprised, then she became angry.

"How, can you say such a thing?!" she yelled at Terry. "It's okay to be jealous, or not! And you laugh at it!"

Aaron just stared. She defended…him?

"Of course he's jealous!" she continued. "He's stuck in that cave, every day, and can only go out by night! He's only company is all the bats, and you laugh at it! Terry McGinnis, you're a pig!"

Then she didn't say anything more. She walked away. Terry just sat there, on the ground and stared. Aaron did just the same.

"Wow…" Aaron said. "Talk about girl-power…"

"Yeah, you can say that again…Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"What does "Stuck in a cave, only company is bats" to do with jealousy?"

"Yeah, you're right. What does it have to do with that? I guess she's stupid after all…"

Both started to laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kathy yelled from another roof.

"Ohoh…" they said and started to run away, with Kathy close behind them…


	3. Mission: Be friends

Leather Wings

Mission: Be friends

Kathy sat in the batcave. It was a bright morning. She had taken the bus early to Bruce Waynes house. Aaron was asleep, of course. She was the only one awake, she thought. Suddenly Bruce came down to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "Terry, hasn't come yet, and Aaron is asleep."

"Sigh, I know…" She said quiet.

"Looks like everyone here has a problem or two…" he sighed.

"Everyone?" she asked. "Who else got problems then?"

"Well, Aaron wasn't so happy a couple of days ago…"

"Really, what does he have a problem with?" she asked.

"You." He answered.

"Me?" she asked, and then sighed. "Well, I guess I haven't been so nice to him… It's just that…I don't feel so…comfortable, in his company."

"Comfortable?" he asked.

She sighed, then took a deep breath.

"What kind of bat-breed is he?"

"Would you feel more comfortable if you knew what kind of breed he was?" he asked sarcastic.

She gave him a look.

"Well, good luck with "feel comfortable" in a vampire-bats company." He said with a cold voice.

"Oh, a vampire-bat… well bye-bye "comfortable" thought…" she said and sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Kathy." He said calmly. "I've known Aaron and his family a very long time, and I can promise you, that Aaron never, ever will hurt you! He only eat things that's already dead…"

"Okaay…" she said quiet. "Do you know if any stores are open now?"

"Stores?" he asked. "What is it, you're going to do?"

"Nothing, just buy some breakfast to our friends."

"I think McGinnis already have eaten." He said.

"I wasn't talking about that pig!" she said and then she walked to the stairs and run off.

"Pig?" Bruce asked his dog, Ace. Then he sighed. "What has he done now…?"

……………………

Kathy went to a Supermarket, and walked right to the meat-disk. A middle-age, tired-looking man stood at the disk. He looked at her.

"Good-morning, miss. What can I help you with?"

She held out all her money.

"I take the bloodiest steak you have, sir!" she said and smiled.

He stared at her.

"A…as you wish, ma'am…"

…………………….

Later, she carried a huge paper-bag with her to Mr Waynes house. It was heavy. She stopped to get her breath.

"Uh, when I said the bloodiest, I didn't mean the biggest…" she breathed.

Finally she was there. She dragged the bag down to the Batcave. Terry had arrived.

"Hey, what do you have there?" he asked.

"None of your business!" she answered.

Ace got very interested in the bag, and started to sniff around it. Some of the bats woke up, and started to shriek. They wanted the steak too.

"Hmm, is it meat you have in that bag, Kathy?" Bruce asked.

"Eh, yes, I have." She answered. "I thought I'd give it to Aaron, when he'll wake up, as a little I'm-so-sorry-gift."

"Oh, I see then…" he said.

"Wow, did you drag that bag from the store, in the snow?" Terry asked.

"Eh, yeah…"

"You could have waited for me!" he said. "I could have helped you with that."

"But, as you can see, I did quite good by myself!" she said irritated.

"Hey, easy kitty-cat! I only asked if I could have helped you."

She sighed.

"Why, is it so hard for you people to call me my real alter-ego-name! It's Shadowcat, okay! Try to get that into your small little brain!!"

"Ehh? What did I do now?"

"I don't like that you guys calls me kitty-cat!" she said. "Because I'm not a cat, and if you like to give me nicknames call me Kath or just Kathy, okay!?"

"Eh, okay…" he said quite scared.

"Hey, what's that noise?!" Aaron suddenly said…quite groggy.

"Aaron?" Kathy said and pushed away the bag. "Why are you awake?"

"Your voices disturbed me…" he said with a cold…but still groggy voice.

Kathy sighed. She had made him unhappy…again. Suddenly Aaron started to sniff around.

"It smells meat!" he said and flew down to the ground.

"Eh, yeah!" Kathy said. "I went to the supermarket, and I bought this for you!" she said and showed him the bag. "I know, I haven't been so nice to you and now I want to apologise."

He looked at her.

"Apologise accepted." He said and grabbed the bag and flew away.

She just stared.

"Is it just me, or was that the coldest forgiveness I'll ever see?" she asked Bruce and Terry.

"Eh, it was just you." Terry said.

"He must like meat." She said.

"It's not the meat he's after." Bruce said. "It's the blood in it."

"So, he's only after the blood, not the meat?"

"Exactly."

"Ehhh?! So I spend all my money on a steak, he wasn't even intend to eat?" Kathy said quite irritated.

"Well, that's seem to be the problem." Bruce said.

"Hmmm…" she said quiet. "I should have went to a blood-bank instead."

"I don't think they would let you in without a reason."

"I was kidding…" she said.

"Yeah, me too." He said calmly.

"Hey, Kathy!" Aaron yelled. "This blood is awesome! What kind of meat is it?"

"Eh, I don't really know? Pig, maybe."

"Hmmm, pig you say…"

She looked at him.

"Hey, Aaron?" she asked. "Do you only drink the blood?"

"Eh, yeah I do? Why do you ask?"

She sighed.

"Well, then I spend all of my money to buy a steak you wasn't intend to eat…"

"Oh…" he said quiet. "Well, I can try to eat it?"

"Really?" she asked with shining eyes.

"Eh, yeah…" he answered and took a small bite from the steak. Some of the bats climbed to him and started to squeak. Then Kathy saw that they where babies. Small bat-babies! One of the smallest ones dared to climb closer. Aaron looked at it.

"Hi, precious!" he said with a very warm voice. "Do you want to taste too?"

The little bat squeaked happy, and Aaron gave him a little bit of the steak. Then the other bat-babies started to squeak too. He gave them all a bit of the steak. He looked very happy up there, with all the cute babies.

"_He actually look kind of cute up there…" _Kathy thought. _"With his family."_

……………………..

Later, when all the bats were gone, Aaron was the only one left. He had woke up much earlier than the rest of them and now they ate there food somewhere in the city. He looked very lonely, Kathy thought. She walked to him and took a seat beside him.

"Hey, can't we talk a little?" she asked.

"Talk?"

"Yeah, about ourselves, you know, stuff like that?"

"Eh, okay…" he said.

"Great, so tell me about your family. How's they like?"

"Well, my mother Francine, was a zoologist and so was my father. Both worked for my grandpa on Gotham Zoo." He said. "He was upsets with bats, and worked on a formula who could change people to man-bat creatures. He believed that bats were the only creatures that would survive, if the world would come to an end."

"Wow…" Kathy said. Aaron continued.

"My dad tried the formula and transformed into Man-bat."

"Yeah, yeah! I already know that. Skip that part." Kathy said.

"Eh, okay. Well, after my mother accidentally got the serum, she also transformed, but Bruce cured her. After that, she became pregnant."

"Oh, then you came??" Kathy asked excited.

"No, no." Aaron answered. "My sister came first."

Kathy stared at him.

"You got a sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, Elizabeth." He answered.

"Does she look like you?"

"No, she was born in human-form. She is very beautiful. She looks just like mum…" he said happy. "Later, I was born. They were very protective of me."

"Oh…" she said quiet.

"But I had was a happy child! My best friends was the bats and my kind sister. But when I was six years old, I was kidnapped."

"What!?" Kathy said surprised. "Why?"

"Some crazy doctor wanted my DNA to make an army with Man-bats." He said and laughed. "But my whole family took the serum to come and save me. Robin was there too. He gave them the antidote."

"Okay, so it was a happy ending?" she asked.

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh…"

"My father worked in years on a serum for me, so I could shift trough human-form and bat-form. But he never finished it before he died…"

"Ohh, I'm so sorry Aaron…" Kathy said and took his hand…or paw?

"Don't be sorry Kathy!" he said and smiled. "Well, I'm done with my history, how about yours?"

She laughed.

"My history is very boring comparing to yours!"

"Try me!"

She took a deep breath.

"Okay, as you know my grandma is Barbara Gordon, Batgirl! She married Dick Grayson, and well they got my mum and she married my father."

"Kathy! You're making this boring by yourself!"

"Sorry, but as I said! Your family is much more interesting than mine."

"No!" he said. "Your grandma and grandpa was Batgirl and Nightwing! You got, like Batman-blood in your wanes! That is awesome!"

"Ah, you really think so?"

"Yeah! Now, continue!"

"Okay, well I'm the only child, I was very reserved as a child, and didn't talk so much with other children. I loved to be with grandma and grandpa, and I still do! My favourite-colour is green, by the way what is you favourite-colour?"

Aaron looked at her.

"Eh, I don't really have a favourite-colour… But if I must choose, I guess it's…grey."

"Grey…" Kathy said. "If you could wear clothes, grey would have been great to your yellow eyes!"

"Eh, yeah I guess so...But please continue!"

"Okay, when I was eight I starting to train ninjutsu and kendo."

Aaron interrupted her.

"What's kendo?"

"You don't know??"

"Eh, no…"

Kathy sighed.

"Kendo is a Japanese fight-style. You fight with Katanas."

"What's katanas?"

"You don't know that either?!" Kathy asked irritated.

"Eh, no sorry…"

"A Katana is a Japanese samurai-sword!"

"Oh…" Aaron said.

"Anyway, I trained and trained until Terry saw me fight, then he took me in!"

"Hmm, so that's the end?"

"Yeah! What did you expect? I've already told you that your history is much more exiting than mine!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"But, that serum of yours? Can't Mr Wayne finish it for you? He's a smart guy."

"I know that, but I don't know if Bruce can the ingredients?" he said.

"We can always ask!" Kathy said happy and dragged Aaron out of the cave and in to Bruces living-room.

**Hey everyone!! Finally I have write a REALLY long chapter. Almost seven pages!! And finally Aaron and Kathy has become friends, who knows maybe in the future they become something else? But, what do I know? It is them who decide it, not me! Well, how shall it go with the serum? Will Aaron finally be able to change into human-form? Well, I really hope you like this story, and PLEASE review!!!**


	4. Only Human

Leather Wings

Only human

It was late, too late for anyone to be up. Still, two men came out from a building. They had bags in there hands, bags with a lot of money. The building they had come out from was Gotham Central Bank. They looked at each other and grinned.

"That was easy!" one of the men laughed.

"Yeah! But c'mon, we got the cash! Let's move, before bat-freak shows up!" the other man said.

"I'm afraid "bat-freak" can't come tonight…" a voice said.

The men froze.

"What was that?" the first man asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" The other man replied.

Then they saw her, a…girl? In a suit with cat-ears and a tail? Her eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Who the hell are you?!" the first man asked.

"Yeah, who are you? Some sort of Catwoman-wannabe?" The other man asked.

The girl just stared at them and grinned.

"Hmmm, Catwoman-wannabe you say?" she said with a cold voice. The men backed a few steps.

"I prefer to be called Shadowcat!" She said and grabbed a huge sword from her back.

"Hey! Little kid!?" they yelled and grabbed their guns. "Playtime's over!"

She grinned and tittered.

"How odd" She said.

"What?"

"I was just about to say the same thing for you!" She said and jumped at them.

A scream went trough the quiet city.

All was over in less than a minute…

…………………….

It was very quiet in the Batcave. All the bats were pleased and satisfied. Kathy was out on her first mission. Bruce entered the cave.

"Aaron!" he said. "Good news, I think I know what the last ingredient is!"

Aaron looked surprised.

"You do?"

Bruce didn't say anything. Instead he took a needle and tried to put it into Aarons arm. Aaron stared at him and backed a few steps.

"No, no!" he yelled. "I do not want a needle in my arm!!!"

"Take it easy, Aaron!" Bruce said. "I need your blood for the formula!"

"Okaay? Sure, you can have my blood, but not with a needle! Please!" he yelled.

"Okay, well how do you suggest we do it then?"

Aaron grinned and then he bit his arm. A lot of blood landed on the cave-floor. He smiled.

"Mmm, I actually taste quite good!" he said and held out his arm at Bruce. "Here, take as much as you want!"

He stared at him.

"You can bite yourself, but not take a small needle?" he asked sarcastic and took some of the blood. "I'll go get a bandage."

"Eh, that's not necessary." Aaron said. "I can lick it up. It tastes quite good!"

He gave him a look.

"Eh, okay, you can get a bandage…"

Just then Kathy returned. She had the Catwoman-suit on. But she had made some changes on it. The arms and legs were grey, not black. The eyes on the mask were yellow, and she had a tail too. She had gloves with claws and two "Katanas" on her back. She took off her mask, and looked at him.

"Oh my God! What has happened to your arm?!" she yelled.

"Blood-test…" Bruce said.

"But that's a big wound. If you just took a blood-test, it would have been much smaller."

"We didn't use a needle." Bruce said.

"Huh? If you didn't use a needle…hey, wait a minute! You didn't bite yourself, did you?"

Aaron didn't say anything.

"Humph! Are you afraid of a small needle?!" she asked.

"It's nothing wrong with that!" he answered. "Lots of people are afraid of needles!"

"Yeah, but you're a big though vampire-bat! Who's afraid of needles? Oh god…"

He snorted

"So how was your first mission?" Bruce asked.

Kathy sighed.

"It was b-o-r-i-n-g!! God, even you could have handled them!"

"Never underestimate your enemies, Kathy." Bruce said while he examined the blood.

"But they're easy!"

"Never!" He said cold.

Kathy looked away.

"Okay…"

Aaron looked at her.

"Bruce's only worried." He said.

"Hm, maybe…but hey! It looks like Bruce can make the serum after all! That's good for you!"

Aaron smiled.

"Yes, it sure is!"

Kathy smiled back.

"Okay, let's say that the serum would work."

"Yes?"

"What is the first thing you are gonna do as a human?"

Aaron didn't answer.

"Aaron?"

He came back to the reality.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed.

"What is the first thing you are gonna do as a human!?"

"Oh! I don't really know. Test how it's gonna feel without fur, wings, claws and a tail, I guess!" he laughed. "Oh, I sure gonna miss 'em…"

"You don't have to worry about that, Aaron." Bruce said. "Your father tried to make a formula which would give you the possibility to change from bat to human, and vice versa."

Aaron smiled.

"Oh, thank god for that…"

Kathy had changed to her normal clothes.

"Well, I better go home now. I must make some errands in the city." She said.

"Oh, okay." Aaron said. "But you will come back tonight right?"

She smiled.

"Of course!"

Then she went to the stairs and disappeared. Soon after that, Terry arrived.

"Oh, are you up Aaron?" he asked. "I thought bats were night-creatures!"

"Kathy woke me up." He said. "She had her first mission today."

"Oh, that's right. How did it go?"

Bruce snorted.

"She is too hasty and too reckless. She is like her grandmother was AND her grandfather!"

"Grandfather?" Terry asked. "I know that her grandma was Batgirl, but what has her grandpa to do with this?"

Both Aaron and Bruce looked at him.

"What?"

"Didn't you know?" Aaron asked.

"Know what?"

Aaron sighed.

"Kathys grandpa is Dick Grayson, Nightwing!"

"What! Why hasn't she told me that?"

"Realize it, Terry!" Aaron said. "Kathy don't like you."

He sighed.

"No, I guess not."

Then he turned to Bruce who examined some strange liquid.

"What are you doing Wayne?" he asked.

"I'm making a serum for Aaron." was all he said.

"A serum?" He asked confused. "For what?"

"It's a serum which allows me to switch form, from bat to human." Aaron said and smiled.

"Oh, I see." Terry said. "Does Kathy know?"

"Yeah, she knows." Aaron answered. "But she doesn't know when it'll be ready."

"Okay, so where is she?"

"She needed to do some errands in the city." Bruce said.

"Oh, so when is the serum ready?" Terry asked.

"It should be ready in a few minutes." Bruce answered.

Aaron looked up at him.

"So soon?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Aaron looked chocked.

"How come you finished it so fast? With dad, it almost took his whole lifetime."

Bruce looked at him.

"Your father was almost finished with the serum." He answered. "I just continued his work."

"Oh…"

Soon…soon would he be like everyone else. But was that a good thing? Would he still be able to communicate with the bats in the cave? They were like his family. And his wings? He loved to fly. In all the history-books he had read, their were humans who dreamed of flying. Would he just throw it away? But, the serum would gave him the ability to change from one another. But would it be the same thing? He didn't knew…

"Hey, what are you thinking about Langstrom?" Terry asked. "You had a I-am-not-here face."

"Eh? What did you say?"

Terry sighed.

"Did you listened to me?"

"No, I guess not."

He sighed again.

"I was saying-"

"The serum is ready!" Bruce suddenly said.

Aaron looked up.

"It is?"

"Yes." Bruce said. "Do you wanna test it now, or wait to Kathy comes back?"

"Man! Drink it now!" Terry said and smiled. "Surprise her!"

Aaron thought about it a few seconds.

"I think I take it now!" He said.

Bruce gave him a look.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm not sure it's safe? Maybe I shall do some more tests?"

Aaron didn't have the chance to say something before Terry had taken the bottle and given it to him.

"What the hell man! You only live once!" He said and grinned.

Aaron looked nervous.

"Bottle up!" he said and swallowed the serum in one gulp.

Seconds went…

Terry and Bruce looked at him.

"Nothing happens…" Terry said.

"Hmm, maybe I missed something?" Bruce mumbled.

Aaron just sat there on the floor. Suddenly a strange feeling went trough his body. It became stronger and stronger until it started to hurt. He began to scream.

Both Terry and Bruce stared at him.

"Looks like it's working." Bruce said calmly.

"Eh? Are you just gonna stand there Wayne!?" Terry almost shouted. "He's in pain!"

Bruce just stood there.

Aaron didn't listen at all. It was like his senses were all gone. His fur was itching and it felt like every bone in his body was broken. It was hurting so much! Why did they just stand there? _"It hurts! It hurts!"_

Terry was just about to run over to Aaron, when Bruce stopped him.

"There's nothing you can do." He said. "The serum is working perfect"

Terry swallowed.

"If you say so"

Suddenly it felt like everything melted on Aarons body; the fur, the wings, the tail, everything!

Terry and Bruce just stared at him.

And then, finally the pain was over. Aaron opened his eyes. He almost wanted to scream. What was this? The cave was dark! But he saw that the light was on. Did humans see this bad? And all the sounds he was used to hear. Did humans hear this bad too? He looked at his arms. No wings, just ordinary human-arms.

"This is very weird." He said quiet.

Terry just stared.

"Aaron…" he said.

"Yes?"

"You're naked…"

Aaron looked at him.

"Oh…" he said and blushed. "Well, maybe you can fix some clothes for me then!"

Terry nodded, and ran to the stairs. Bruce was left. He just stood there.

"Looks like it worked." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy…" Aaron answered. "And my eyes and my hearing is so bad."

"You'll get used to it kid." Bruce said. "And you should be able to turn back into your bat-form."

"Will it hurt then too?" Aaron asked worried.

"No, I don't think so."

Soon after that Terry returned. He had a lot of clothes with him.

"Here, pick whatever you want." He said.

"Oh, okay." Aaron said.

He thought about what Kathy had said before. "_If you could wear clothes, grey would have been great to your yellow eyes_."

He turned to Terry.

"Hey, Terry" he asked.

"What?"

"Do I still have yellow eyes?"

Terry looked closer.

"Yes, you have!" he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a thing Kathy spoke about before." Aaron said and smiled.

Terry stared.

"Oh my…" he said.

"What?"

"You still have fangs…"

"Oh…" he said. "Well, then I still can drink blood!"

Bruce gave him a look.

"What?"

"Be careful with the blood-thing…" he said. "Don't do that in front of people."

"Of course not, Bruce." Aaron said.

"But, c'mon Aaron! Put on some clothes now!" Terry said irritated.

Aaron nodded, then he started to rummaged in the heap of clothes.

………………..

Later, Terry and Bruce sat in the living-room. Aaron was in the bathroom and put on the clothes he had chosen.

"So, who do you think he looks like?" Terry asked Bruce.

"How do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, does he look like his father or mother for example?"

"He looks like his father" Bruce said.

"Oh, okay…"

…………………………

Aaron was just about to go out to the living-room when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He observed himself. Tall. Dark brown hair. Kind of pale, but who could blame him? He had never been out in the sunlight before. He didn't have his father's brown eyes or his mother's green eyes… but except for that, he looked quite good!

He went out to the living-room.

"Wow, Kathy's gonna be really surprised" Terry said and grinned. "Nice choice Langstrom!"

"You think so?" Aaron asked.

He wore a grey shirt, black jeans, grey converse and a black shawl.

"Yeah! But why grey and black?"

"Um, Kathy told me grey would suit my…yellow eyes." He said quiet and smiled.

"Okay! But man, are you just gonna sit here and wait for Kathy to come back?"

"Eh, I don't now? What would you suggest?"

"That we go down to the city and find her! What do you say, bro?"

Aaron stared at him.

"What? Out in the city? But…but the sun! What about the sun!?"

Terry started to laugh.

"Eh, hello! Are you a vampire or something?! You can take the sun!"

"O…okay." Aaron said quiet.

They went down do the city. Aaron just stared. The sun, the people, everything! This was so great! They walked past a group of girls who looked at him and started to whisper and titter.

"Terry, they're looking at me…" Aaron whispered.

"Maybe they think you're attractive!" Terry said and grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Haha, but hey! Look over there! Kitty-cat 10 pm!" Terry said. "Hey! Kath, over here!"

Kathy turned around and saw Terry and a unfamiliar boy.

"Whoa, he's cute…" She said quiet.

Terry waved at her and shouted.

"Hey, Kath! There is someone I want you to meet!"

"What are you doing?!" Aaron whispered to him.

"Eh, what do you think? You want her to know, do you?"

"Yes, but…"

He didn't have the chance to finish, before Kathy came running to them.

"Hi Terry!" She said. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, you know him Kath!"

"Eh no, I don't think I do."

"Oh c'mon! Kathy it's A-"

Aaron grabbed his arm.

"Stop it Terry!" he whispered with an angry voice. "I can tell her myself!"

"Then, go for it bro!" he whispered and grinned. "Kath! I just need to do an errand. I'll be right back!"

Then he run off.

"What! Are you just going to leave me here with a guy I don't know!?" She shouted after him.

Aaron blushed.

"_Oh, man! How shall I tell this to her?" _He thought. "_Come on Aaron! What's with you? Did you become weak when you became human!?"_

Kathy looked at him.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here Mr…? What is your name anyway?"

Aaron took a deep breath.

"Kathy, it's me! Aaron!"

Kathy just looked at him.

"_What? Is that Aaron? No way! Was the serum ready? Oh, he's so…so handsome!!" _"Aaron? Whoa…It's…it's great!! Oh god!! I can't believe it! You are…handsome!"

Aaron blushed.

"Ohh, so you mean I wouldn't be?"

"No, that's not the point!" Kathy yelled. "Ohh, I'm so happy for you!"

She gave him a big hug. A really big one. Then she realized what she were doing and realised him.

"Eh, that was unexpected…" Aaron said and became red all over his face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too."

"That's okay!"

Kathy smiled.

"So, how does it feel to be a human?"

"Well, my eyesight sucks! So does my hearing and my smell and I can't fly! But except for that, it's quite good!"

"But, isn't that serum suppose to turn you back at will?"

"Yeah, but I haven't tried it yet."

"Okay…" Kathy said. "But hey! You haven't seen the city yet! Let me show you around!"

Aaron smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice!"

Kathy blushed.

"_Oh, he's so cute!" _she thought. "Well, we can go to a café if you want?"

Aaron smiled and Kathy took his hand.

"Now it's no fur and claws in the way." She said and smiled.

……………………

Bruce was in the cave. He examined the serum, he had made for Aaron. Something wasn't right! How would it come that Aaron still had the yellow eyes and the fangs left? Had he missed something? He laid an example of the serum in a microscope. He looked at it and thought.

"Hmm, the molecules looks normal…" he said for himself. "But the DNA-cells are acting strange? That would only happen if they…Oh my god!"

Bruce grabbed the phone and called Terry.

"_Hallo_?" a voice said on the other end of the phone-line.

"_McGinnis! You must take Aaron back here! Now_!!"

"_What? Why_?"

"_I'll explain when you guys get back_! _Now hurry_!"

Terry did a grimace.

"_Ehh, I don't really have Aaron here…with me_…" Terry said nervous.

"_You lost him!?" _

"_No! Not really. I left him with Kath! Call her instead!" _

"*Sigh* _Okay… But come back you too_!"

Terry didn't finish before Bruce had cut the phone-line.

Bruce called Kathy and explained exactly the same as he had did to Terry.

"_What do you mean, we have to go back!?" _Kathy yelled in the phone. "_I wanna know exactly what's going on before we go back! You hear!?"_

"_I said that I'll explain when you come back! Right know everyone in the city is in danger, because Aaron is there!"_

"_What?"_

"_Just, take him home! I'll explain!" _

"_O…okay!"_

Kathy shutted off the phone in silence.

"What did he say?" Aaron asked worried.

"Looks like we can't go on a café today…" she said quiet and dragged him to the closest bus.

…………………..

Later, everyone sat in the batcave. Bruce stood with the serum in his hand. Kathy looked angry.

"Okay! Now I wanna know what's going on!" she yelled at Bruce.

"Take it easy Kathy! I shall explain, but first I need Aaron to turn into his old self again!"

Aaron looked surprised.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Just do it!" Bruce said cold.

Aaron nodded and run off deeper in the cave. When no one saw him, he took off his clothes and begun to concentrate. He imagined how the fur went back on his body, the claws grow out of his fingers. The wings grow out of his long fuzzy arms and the tail grow out and how his ears became longer. And suddenly he could hear all the sounds he was used to hear. All the smells and all the thing he suddenly could see much better. But something was different. He…he couldn't stand up on his two legs! If he tried, he only fell back on all four! And…was it just him, or was his senses even better now?

"Eh, Bruce!" he yelled. "There is something strange here!"

Bruce sighed.

"As I feared…" He said. "Terry! Kathy! You two wait here!"

"But!"

"Wait here…" he said again with a clear and cold voice.

He went to were Aaron was.

"Doc, I think we have a problem!" Aaron said worried. "I…I can't stand on two legs!"

"It's as I feared, Aaron!" Bruce said. "Come with me! We go back to the others."

"O…okay."

Aaron started to walk a little unsteady. But soon he had learned.

Kathy was the first to see that something wasn't right.

"Aaron? Why are you walking on four legs?" she asked worried.

Aaron didn't answer.

"His DNA-cells are mutating." Bruce said. "I'm terribly sorry! I'm afraid it's my fault."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a sec! What do you mean his DNA-cells are mutating?" Kathy asked.

"It means that I'm becoming more and more bat…" Aaron said and looked at her.

"What? But the serum?"

"It's the serums fault." Bruce said. "I made something very, very wrong…"

Aaron looked down at the floor.

What was gonna happen now? If he became more and more bat, he would lose his ability to talk! To understand human-words! And he was a vampire-bat! Would he know which one who was his friends or not? Would he kill anyone for his blood-desire?

Kathy looked at him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay…" she said and smiled. "It'll be okay…"

**Hey everyone! Well, isn't this a problem? Aaron will become more and more bat! Personally, I think he would become even more cuter than he already is! But, we can't have a giant blood-thirsty bat hanging in the city, can we? Well, if you review maybe old Bruce will manage to create an antidote! And I have a small problem! There are only TWO peoples who have reviewed!!! That isn't good, is it?! Please, REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Best in a cage

Leather Wings

Best in a cage

It was a very quiet night. Aaron couldn't sleep. It was so many interesting things here. What was that big gray thing for example? And the invisible boxes with people in it? He listened to his comrades. They were talking to him.

" _Aaron! Aaron!" _they shrieked. "_Tell us! Tell us!"_

Aaron didn't listen. He was so curious. What were all the strange things around him?

"_Stupid!" _he shouted in his head. "_You know what that is! It's the computer and the glass-boxes with suits!!" _

He was beginning to lose it! Why? What was it that had gone so wrong in the serum? He became more and more bat by the minute! Soon, he would be a mindless animal, who only thought about blood and meat! What if he attacked anyone? No…Bruce would find an antidote! He would! But, it was so nice being like this. No responsibility, no thoughts. No problem in the world.

"_No! Don't think like that!" _he screamed in his head. "_No, no!"_

…………………….

Kathy woke up early. Was it a dream? Yeah, what else could it be? She was so worried about Aaron. If he became more and more bat, what would happen to them? He would surely kill them…no question about it!

"Kathy, dear?" her mother yelled from the kitchen. "Breakfast's ready!"

"I'll be right there mum!"

She dressed, brushed her hair, took the school-bag and ran down to the kitchen.

She ate her breakfast under silence. Her mother looked at her.

"What's the matter, Kathy?" she asked worried.

"Eh, nothing! Just…a little tired."

"Is it the job?" her mother asked even more worried.

"The job?!"

Her mother sighed.

"I know how you feel, darling!" she said. "You have both the school and the job with Bruce Wayne. It must be quite hard on you?"

"No, no! It's not that!" Kathy said and smiled a little. "It's just…a friend doesn't feel so good, that's all."

"Ohh, do I know that friend?"

"No, but he's working for Mr Wayne too."

"Okay, is he cute?" her mother asked and tittered.

"Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she laughed. "But I'm curious! How is he?"

"_I'll better tell her, or she will never quit…" _Kathy thought. "Well, he's kind of the serious, quiet guy. He is very intelligent and like chemistry. His father was a scientist!"

"Ohh, well is he cute?"

Kathy didn't answer. She looked down at the table.

"Kathy?"

"I have to go now!" she said and run to the door. "Bye mum!"

Then she ran away to the bus. Her mother just sat there and stared.

"Teenagers…" she tittered. "Can't hide anything!"

…………………

When Kathy came to the school she soon forgot what she was thinking about. High School! Never a quiet moment. The first two lessons were math and biology. Not really her strong side. Later, when she was on her way to the cafeteria she almost collides with Mark Wilson, the guy she had been on a date with not so long ago.

"Ah, hi Kathy!" he said and blushed.

"Oh, hi Mark." she said.

"You never called me back after our date! What's the matter? Am I so boring?"

"No! It's not that!" she said quickly. "It's just…I haven't had time, that's all…"

"It's the job, right?"

"No, it isn't! A friend is…sick." She said quiet. "I…I need to be with him right now!"

Mark looked hurt.

"Oh, okay…"

"But when he becomes better we can see each other!" she said. "_If he never becomes better?" _

He shined up.

"Oh, okay!"

She smiled then she left the cafeteria in silence. She wasn't hungry anymore.

…………………

It became worse! He could feel that. And he didn't just change inside! He changed outside as well!

Now he didn't have that little black nose, his sister had loved so much. He had a typical bat-snout! And more fur as well! He had grown a huge mane on his back. The only good thing with this was that his wings had become longer and more powerful than the old ones. And his fangs had become stronger and longer as well. But with the fangs came the blood- thirst. He couldn't hold himself for much longer. He was so hungry. So hungry.

"How do you feel Aaron?" Kathy asked from the other side of the bars.

Aaron had said that they would lock him in a cage before he would hurt anyone.

He grumbled. The serum had taken so much effect that he couldn't really talk anymore. Just a few words.

"Not…good…" was the only thing he said.

"What isn't good, Aaron?" she asked worried.

"Hungry..." he grumbled.

Kathy looked at him.

"He's hungry Mr Wayne!" she yelled.

But he wasn't there.

"Hey, were did he go?" she asked.

"Called…called…mother…" Aaron manages to say.

"He's calling you mum?"

He nodded.

"Okay…I don't have any food here. Maybe I can get some in the kitchen.

"Don't…leave!" Aaron shrieked.

Kathy turned around and looked at him.

"It's okay! I won't leave you!"

Aaron looked at her.

He was so hungry. He could smell her blood from miles away! Maybe she could give him some of it?

"_No!" _he screamed in his head. _"No! No! Don't think of it! Think of something else! Okay!?" _

But it smelled so good. So good.

Kathy picked up a book from her school-bag.

"Aaron? I have a chemistry-book here! Do you want me to read it for you?"

"_Chemistry? Yes, yes! Read it! That will keep my head clear!"_

He looked at her and nodded.

She opened the book but before she could even start to read, she screamed a little.

"Ouch! I cut myself on the page!"

That was it! Aaron couldn't hold himself. He threw himself against the bars. He shrieked and growled.

Kathy backed a few steeps and looked scared.

Aaron didn't see that. He didn't see anything! He just smelled the blood that came from Kathys finger. It ran down her arm until it dropped down at the floor. Aaron stared at it and began to bit after her and drooled.

Kathy almost cried. This wasn't Aaron! This wasn't him!

"Aaron! Stop it!" she yelled.

Then the bars brake and he was over her in less than a minute! He growled and Kathy screamed when his strong teeth forced trough her skin. A lot of blood landed on the floor and formed big blood-pools. Kathy cried and screamed. Terry and Bruce came running in to the cave!

"Oh, shit!" Terry swore. "Bruce! Get the sleeping-injection!!"

Kathy was already unconscious by the pain. Bruce gave Terry the injection and then he jumped and landed on Aarons back. Aaron shrieked and tried to get him off. Terry took the injection and stacked it in Aarons back. He roared, and then he fell unconscious to the floor. Terry jumped down and dragged him back to the cage.

"I think we need stronger bars." He said. "How's Kathy?"

Bruce had placed her on a hospital-bed they had in the cave.

"Not so good." He said quiet. "She lost a lot of blood."

Terry just stared.

"But she will be okay, right?"

"Of course. But I must stop the bleeding." He said. "Terry can you give me the medical-box? It's in that locker."

Terry nodded and ran to the locker.

Bruce bandaged Kathys arm and gave her morphine for the pain. Later she woke up by the pain. It was late at night. The morphine had stopped working. She looked around. She lied in an unfamiliar bed. Then she saw were she was. In Mr Waynes house. She was trying to sit up but the pain in the arm forced her to lie still. She cried.

"_Aaron…" _she thought. _"I must see him…That was not him! I must go and see if he's okay…" _

She forced herself up and walked to the living-room. She pulled the lever and the secret door to the cave opened. She brought a small lamp with her so she could see. She walked to the cage. Aaron was asleep. But his eyes were open! They had stacked him with a sleeping-injection. He had lots of chains around him. She started to cry even more.

Why? Why had he drunk that stupid serum?! Why?

Just then, Aaron blinked and tried to lift his head and look at her. She shivered and backed as fast as she could.

He looked at her with painful eyes.

"Kathy…" he manages to say. "Why…are you…crying?"

She didn't say anything. She walked in to the cage and sat herself beside him. Suddenly she saw her chemistry-book that lied on the floor. She picked it up.

"I can read to you know?" she asked and smiled to him.

He couldn't smile back. Instead he nodded.

…………………

Next morning, Bruce found Kathy lie under one of Aarons wings. He hadn't touched her at all.

He just sighed and let them be.

Later Kathy woke up. Her arm was hurting really much!

"_I better go back before Bruce will see that I'm gone." _

She was just about to go out from the cage when Bruce came. She looked at her.

"Eh, I'm so sorry! I had to go and see him! I'm so sorry."

Bruce just nodded.

"I understand that Kathy. But be careful!"

"I will Mr Wayne!"

"Good."

Aaron was asleep. It wasn't so cosy with all the chains, but it worked. At least he couldn't hurt anyone. Suddenly he woke up. He was dizzy, but he thought clear. He looked around. Kathy was gone. But it was morning, she had breakfast and…Breakfast! His stomach was growling after food. He saw Bruce not so far away.

"Bruce…" he said with a little growl in his voice.

He turned around and saw that Aaron was awake.

"Aaron? What is it?" he asked.

"Hungry…food…blood…"

He sighed.

"Haven't you done much damage already with you blood-thirst?" He asked sarcastic while he opened a little freeze that stood with the cage.

"I'm sorry…" Aaron said quiet. "Is…Kathy…okay?"

Bruce looked at him.

"You should know that? Wasn't she with you the whole night?"

"Yes…she…was"

"_He can barely talk…" _Bruce thought worried. "_What have I done?" _

Aaron looked at him.

"Can…you…turn off…light?" Aaron said quiet. "My eyes…"

"Yes, of course!" Bruce said and threw a blood-bag in to the cage. "Bon apatite."

Then he turned off the light and leaved Aaron for himself.

………………..

Later in the afternoon, Aaron didn't say a word. They had moved him to a larger cage made of strong glass. He didn't need to have the chains anymore. Right now he hanged upside down with his wings around him. He hadn't said a word the whole day.

Kathy sat on the couch in Bruces living-room. She was kind of dizzy after the morphine. Suddenly it ringed on the door. Bruce was asleep. After all, he was old. Terry wasn't there.

"_I'll better take it." _Kathy thought and went to the door.

Outside stood a middle-age woman and a girl who was a little older than Kathy.

"Eh, hallo?" Kathy said. "What can I help you with?"

The woman smiled.

"I'm Francine Langstrom and this is my daughter Elizabeth." She said. "We came here to see Bruce Wayne."

Langstrom? Was this Aarons mum and sister!?

"Oh, right this way ma'am!" Kathy said quickly.

She showed them the living-room. Then she woke Bruce.

"Mr Wayne!" she whispered. "Mrs Langstrom is here!"

He blinked surprised, then he stood up.

"Good afternoon Francine!" he said shook her hand. "And hallo, Eliza!"

"Hi Mr Wayne!" she said cheerful.

Then Francine turned to Kathy.

"Oh, you must be Kathy Brown, am I right?"

"Yes, that's me." Kathy said. "Nice to meet you."

Francine smiled. Then she turned back to Bruce.

"Well, can we see Aaron?" she asked worried. "Is his condition worse?"

"I'm afraid it is…" Bruce said. "But you can go down and see him!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Elizabeth said. "I have missed him very much!"

Bruce sighed.

"I'm afraid that the serum has taken so much effect that he can't talk anymore." Bruce said.

"But I hope that's okay?"

Elizabeth looked hurt.

"It's okay…" she said and smiled a little. "As long as I can see him."

They went down to the cave. Elizabeth ran to the cage.

"Aaron!" she yelled.

That voice? Aaron recognized that voice. And that smell! He recognized that smell to! He opened his wings and looked down.

"_Eliza!!" _he thought happy.

He shrieked and flew down to her.

"Aaron…what have they done to you…" Elizabeth said quiet.

He licked at the glass and shrieked at her.

Francine came to the cage too. He looked at her with painful eyes.

"_Mum…__" _

Francine looked back at him, then she turned to Bruce.

………………..

Later, Bruce sat with a red mark on his face. It was after a slap from Mrs Langstrom. They had went home.

Kathy looked at him.

"Are you alright Mr Wayne?" she asked.

"I'll be fine…" he said. "I deserved it…I was to reckless! Kirk was careful and worked a long time because he was afraid this would happen!"

"Ohh…"

Bruce stood up, then went to his bedroom.

"Can you give Aaron his dinner?" he asked, then he closed the door.

Kathy just sat there. Bruces big dog Ace walked to her, and started to lick her all over her face.

"Better go down and give our other pet his dinner." She said.

Ace started to grumble.

"Do you want to come too?" she asked.

He barked and followed her down to the cave.

………………..

Aaron did not feel well. This glass-box he was looked in was too small! He needed to get out. He wanted to smell and feel all the other things that was outside. Why wouldn't they let him do that?

I familiar smell crossed his nose, and started to sniff around. It was that human with the brown hair. Her name had he forgot. But he could trust her, that he knew. She came down the stairs and walked to him.

"Hi Aaron!" she said. "Hungry?"

Hungry? Of course he was hungry!

Aaron shrieked and scratched at the glass.

Maybe he could hit and scratch the glass? It maybe could break then?

Then he could be free!

Kathy opened the freeze and took out a plastic-bag full of blood.

She shivered when she looked at it. She had never liked blood. Everytime she or someone else bleed it ended up that Kathy was the one that fainted.

She fast threw the bag in to the cage. Aaron throw himself over it and started to tear the bag up.

Kathy looked away. She absolutely couldn't look at that! He really was a animal now…

………………..

He wanted out! Why couldn't brown understand that?! Brown? Yeah, he could call her Brown!

She just sat there outside the glass-box and looked at some strange paper-heap. Once in a while she looked at him. But then she went back to the heap. It was like…she kept an eye on him! Now, what should he do?! If Brown was there, how could he brake out of the box now!?

Then he got an idea!

"_My precious bats!" _he shrieked.

Kathy blinked surprised and looked up.

"_Why is he shrieking?" _she wondered.

"_Bats!" _Aaron called. They responded and shrieked back.

"_Aaron! Aaron!" _they shrieked. "_Tell us! Tell us!" _

"_Get me out of here!!" _he shrieked load.

Kathy started to scream and landed on here knees.

"My ears!!" she screamed. "My ears! Aaron stop it!"

Suddenly she heard the other bats. She looked up. The whole cave went black and she was surrounded by all of the bats in the cave.

"Aaron!!" she screamed. "What did you do!?"

He didn't listen. He just continued shrieking.

"_Get me out of here! Get me out of here!"_

Suddenly all of the bats went to one direction. Aarons cage! Kathy suddenly realized what he was up to!

"Aaron, stop it!" she yelled.

But it was to late. All the bats flew right into the glass. It brake…

Aaron shrieked and flew out of the broken cage.

"_Very good, my precious." _He shrieked. "_Now you can rest."_

All of the bats shrieked back, then they flew away.

Aaron looked at Kathy.

She stand up and stared at him.

"Aaron, don't do it…" she said cold.

Aaron growled at her.

Then he flew away with the other bats. It was night. Time for hunt…


	6. Character page

Leather Wings

**Hi everyone!! Sorry, this is not a real chapter! I thought I would make a character-page for this story! Here, you can read about the persons in Leather Wings! Hope you all like it! See ya!**

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

Aaron Langstrom: 

I think he's the most serious person in this story, except for Bruce that is…But, he's the cool, respective person. He fight for who he is and will never give up!

His favourite-colour is grey and when he's in human-form he often wear grey and black clothes. Okay, let's take a look at him! When we first met him, he had dark-brown fur, huge wings, a tail and cold yellow eyes. Now, it's not such a big difference, except that he can transform into a human! In human-form he has dark-brown typical emo-hair. He still has the yellow eyes and he's quite pale, but who could blame him? If you know what I mean.

His favourite-music is rock and he's listening a lot to AC/DC and Toto. He's very intelligent and love chemistry just like his father, Kirk Langstrom.

Kathy Brown:

Here is our cute, slow Kathy! She is that kind, naïve person you find in many stories. But even if she that weak-minded, naïve person, she stands for power! Girl-power! Her favourite-colour is green and she would never, ever wear pants! She hate it! She is like a cat in her nature. She has trained ninjutsu almost her whole life and fight with two katanas. She loves milk, and hate to swim, but even so, she take long baths in the bathroom. She has shoulder-long, brown hair and green eyes. She's very into Aaron in his human-form. But unfortunately he don't show any kind of interest in her. Just a friend. Her music-style is very mixtured. She don't listen to music so often. She hate school, but love the guys in it! She was quite in love with one of the football-guys before she met Aaron.

Terry McGinnis:

He's the most responsible person in this group, believe it or not! He's the new Batman and the leader of the group. He can be very serious when he need too, but most of the time he's the joker. He loves to tease Kathy and Aaron, but most of the time they work pretty good together. He has a girlfriend named Dana, who he cares very much for. He has short black hair and dark-brown eyes. He likes to eat and watch TV. He doesn't fight in any special fight-styles. He often let the suit do the work for him. He loves to drive the Bat-mobile which often makes Bruce nervous.


	7. Freedom & Murder

Leather Wings

Prologue

"_Commissioner Gordon! We need backup!"_

"_Were are you? Over."_

"_We're at 6__th__ Gotham Avenue! They're two people murdered here! Over." _

"_Murdered? What kind of cause?"_

"_Looks like they have been attacked by some sort of predator!"_

"_A predator? Here in Gotham?"_

"_Yeah, I kno__w it sounds weird, but…What the? Ahhhhh!!"_

"_He__llo? Constable McKay? Hello? Hello!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Freedom & Murder

He was free! Free! No more cages! No more plastic-bags with blood!

Blood? He was still hungry! He shrieked to the other bats.

"_What do you eat?"_

"_Blood!" _ they shrieked. "_Blood!"_

"_From where?"_

"_It will not satisfied you!" _they shrieked.

"_What? Why not?"_

"_It's too small! It's too small!"_

"_Too small? Oh, well! Let's play here in the city then…"_

………………………

Kathy sat in the cave. She just stared at the broken glass-cage.

He was gone…

He was really gone…

But why had he left? To much blood-thirst? No…he had just got a bag of blood. Maybe his bat-side had taken over completely, and he just wanted out?

"_What do bats do in the night?" _she thought. Then she realized it! "_To hunt!"_

She ran up to Bruces bedroom.

"Mr Wayne!" she shouted. "Aaron has escaped!!"

Bruce almost jumped out from the bed of surprise.

"Kathy! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Eh, no sorry but…"

"We must call Terry!" Bruce said.

"Roger!"

……………………

Later, after a quick cloth-change, Batman and Shadowcat sat on a roof-top.

"If I were a giant, hungry bat, where would I be?" Terry asked.

Kathy looked out over the city.

"Look there!" she said. "A lot of police-cars driving that way! Maybe we should follow?"

Terry looked where Kathy pointed.

"Hmm, it's a ambulance there too." Terry said anxious. "Let's follow!"

"Roger!"

Terry jumped from the roof and activated the racket-boots and the wings.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kathy yelled and jumped after him. She landed on his back.

"Ouch! Kathy! I'm not Superman you know!"

"Shut up! I don't weight soo much!!"

"Your claws itching!"

"Shut up! Just follow the cars, okay!"

"Hey, when did you become the boss!?"

"_Terry! Kathy! Stop fighting!" _Bruce said in the communication-radio in their masks. _"Stick to the mission!"_

"We're not fighting! We're arguing!"

"_Yeah, I've heard that before…" _

"Hey, I got an idea!" Kathy suddenly said.

"What?" Terry asked.

"I can check with grandma what's going on!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Terry said. "I follow the police, while you check with Gordon!"

"Roger!"

Terry sighed.

"Can you please stop say "Roger?" he asked.

"Oh, okay…"

Kathy jumped down from Terrys back and landed on here feet on a rooftop.

"Let me guess?" Terry said. "You have trained extra for that move, haven't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Contact me and Bruce as soon as you know anything!"

"Ro…Yes, I'll do that!"

Terry sighed, then he flew away.

Kathy ran on the rooftops until she finally was at the police-station. She went through the window to Gordons office.

"Eh, hallo?" she called out quiet. "Commissioner Gordon? Grandma?"

Just then the door opened and Gordon came in. She blinked surprised when she saw Kathy.

"Kathy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well…Aaron is gone! I thought I could ask you if you know anything? Terry is following a police-trail right know. It's an ambulance there too!"

Her grandma sighed.

"I got a call not so long ago, from Constable McKay!" she said. "He had found two people murdered there."

"What?!"

"Yeah…looks like they had been attacked by a predator."

Kathy stared at her.

"You…you think that was Aaron!?"

"I don't know Kathy…" she said. "I don't know Aaron as much as you do, but I don't think he would kill anyone…"

Kathy looked at her.

"Did something else happened?"

"Yeah, it seems that McKay also got attacked in the middle of our call. I have sent an ambulance and backup there now…"

"Okay, thanks Grandma!" Kathy said and smiled. Then she walked to the window and jumped.

"See you gran!" she yelled before she disappeared in the shadows.

…………………

Terry followed the police-cars through the city. Finally they stopped at 6th Gotham Avenue.

"The Avenue?" Terry thought. "That's were the Zoo is…Can it really be Aaron that has done this?"

He fast sneaked in to the Zoo were the murdered had been found.

He saw the poor people who had been killed…cold-hearted.

The first one was a woman. Her throat had been tored apart. The second person was a man. He hadn't take as much damage as the woman had. But it was something wrong with this people! Where was the blood!? Both people had been drained on blood!

Was this Aarons doing? Could it really be him?

"_Terry?" _Kathy asked in the communication-radio. _"I've got some information…" _

Terry gave the murdered a last look then he walked away.

"_Let's hear it!"_ he said quiet.

…………………

What had he done!? He had killed…he had killed two innocent people! How could he!? How could he!?

The other bats flew around him. The shrieked.

"_Aaron! Aaron! Tell us! Tell us!_

"_Shut up!" _he screamed. _"Just shut up!"_

"_Why?"_

Aaron shrieked angry.

"_Shut up! Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!"_

The bats shrieked, then they flew away.

Finally…

What would he do now? Maybe he could just hang here and wait for Brown? But, what would happen when she found him? No, maybe he would attack her too!? He could still see the two peoples scared faces. The blood that splashed. The screams. The fear.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this! He didn't!

Suddenly he felt a familiar smell.

It was that boy with the black hair.

Yeah, he could call him black…

But what were he doing here?

"_Stupid!" _he thought. _"He's here because of the corpses! Duh!"_

He looked out from his hiding-place and yeah, there he was. It looked as…he was talking to someone. He listened and then he could hear Browns voice from Blacks head! How did that work?

"_Terry, grandma thinks it's Aarons doing…" _she said. _"I don't know what to think…"_

"_Kathy…I also think__ it's Aaron." _Terry said quiet.

"_What? Why do you think that!?" _Kathy asked angry.

"_Kathy…They had been drained on blood…"_

It was quiet for a moment.

"_You're sure…?" _Kathy asked quiet.

"_Yapp, no blood as far as I can see."_

Kathy sighed.

"_Oh, okay…I'm coming over to the zoo. Wait for me."_

"_Sure…"_

Great! Now they knew it was him! But, actually it was quite easy to figure out that…

He sneaked out from his hiding-place. He must stop Black! If Brown came here they would bring him back to that terrible glass-box! He didn't want that!

Without thinking, Aaron started to shriek.

Terry turned around fast.

"Oh, shit!" he swore. "_Kathy! Can you hurry up a little!"_

"_Huh? What's going on?"_

"_I have a meeting with our little friend!"_

"_What!? He was still at the zoo?"_

Terry backed a few steps. Aaron growled and came closer.

"_Can you stop asking so much! I'll soon be bat-food!!"_

"_I'm running as fast as I can!"_

"_Well, run faster!" _Terry shouted and turned off the radio.

Then he turned to Aaron.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, buddy!" he said and jumped towards him.

Aaron hit him with his wing. Terry flew away like he was made of paper.

Terry spitted out some blood.

"I didn't like that…" he muttered. "Bad, bad bat!"

Aaron roared and flew up in the sky.

"Ohh, so you're planning on escape?"

But Aaron didn't flew away. Instead he dived right at him.

"Oh, great…"

He parried and jumped away. Aaron crashed into the ground.

Terry did a grimace.

"Ouch! That must hurt!"

Aaron tried to stand up. He was shivering and his dark-brown fur had some sticky spots with blood. He growled, while he tried to stand steady.

"_It hurts…" _he growled. _"It hurts!"_

Aaron shrieked out in the night, then fell unconscious to the ground. Just then Kathy came running. Terry gave her a evil look.

"You're coming now!?" he asked angry.

"Sorry!" she yelled.

Terry sighed.

"Never mind…The big question is how we gonna get big-boy here home?"

Kathy blinked surprised.

"You didn't thought of that before we left!?" she yelled angry.

"Eh, no…But I think I have an idea!"

Kathy looked at him.

"You have?"

Terry nodded and pushed a button on his belt. Soon after that the batmobile arrived.

"We can bind him to the roof!" he said and sounded really proud.

Kathy just stared at him.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" she said and made a very fake smile. "We bind him to the roof, just like he was some kind of trash you buy on a supermarket!! No, I don't think so!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do then!?"

Kathy looked down to the ground.

"See! You don't know!"

Suddenly she shined up.

"I've got an idea!"

Terry blinked.

"What?"

"It's only his bat-DNA that is mutating, right?"

"Eh, yeah…I think so?"

"Then he could like transform himself into human, so he could fit in the batmobile!" she said proud.

Terry just stared at her.

"That's just stupid!" he yelled. "First of all: We don't know if he CAN transform! Second: How would he do that, if he's unconscious!? And third: You do realize he would be naked if he transformed? You don't want to see him naked do you? Huh? Huh?"

Kathy face became all red.

"Shut up!"

Terry grinned.

"Then we do as I said!" he smiled. "He's unconscious so he can't know that!"

Kathy sighed.

"Hm, okay! But I will not be the one that tells him how he got back home!"

Terry continued to grin. He, clearly liked to make fun of her. She snorted and started to walk away.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Terry yelled after her.

Kathy didn't answer. She held a tight grip around her right arm.

Terry looked after her with worried face.

"Kathy, wait!" he yelled after her. He ran to her and asked worried:

"Your arm is still hurting, right?"

Kathy looked up at him with an irritating look.

"It's not hurting! Where did you came up with that stupid idea!?"

Terry sighed and grabbed her arm. Kathy yelled a little and did a grimace.

"Okay, it's hurting! So what?"

"Come, we take Aaron and go home, okay?" Terry said and took a steady grip around Kathys healthy arm.

Kathy gave him a look but followed him.

……………………..

Aaron opened his eyes. He looked around with blurred eyes. He recognised this place. He was back in the cage!

He tried to stand up, but suddenly a terrible pain went trough his body. Then he saw that he was covered in bandages. Then he remembered. He had fought with Black! Then he had hit his head! But how…?

He couldn't remember.

Suddenly he saw Brown. She sat with a bunt of papers on her knee.

"Ohh, I'm so bad at math…." She said and sighed.

Aaron saw a bit of the letters on the paper. 198+23x5%=

Kathy sighed.

"Oh, I can't!" she yelled. "It's too hard!"

"2442.05" a voice said.

Kathy looked up and turned around.

Aaron had his eyes on her, and started to growl.

"_No, it couldn't have been him."_ Kathy thought. _"Right..?"_

She walked to his cage and looked at him.

"What is 236x23/50?" she asked and gave him a look.

Aaron looked back.

"_That is easy!" _he thought. "_It's 108.56. But, how do I know that?" _

Aaron glared at her. Then he showed his big tongue and licked at the glass.

Kathy sighed.

"It's definitely not you…" she said and went back to her chair.

"It's 108.56."

Kathy turned around.

"Hmm, are you just teasing me Aaron!?"

Aaron looked at her.

He didn't understand why he could answer all those questions. But it was kind of fun to see Brown this irritated.

Then Kathy suddenly stared at him.

"But if you just said the answer, it means that…you talk again!"

She suddenly stood up. Then she run away.

"Terry! Mr Wayne!" she screamed. "I think Aaron can talk again!!"

Bruce and Terry came fast down to the cave.

"Is it true??" Terry asked exiting.

Kathy nodded fast. Then she ran to Aarons cage.

"Aaron! What is 785x50/2??"

Aaron looked at her with big eyes.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew the answer.

"19 625…" Aaron said with a little growl in his voice.

Kathy smiled and turned to Bruce and Terry.

"See!" she said happy. "I think he's coming back!"

Bruce looked surprised.

"Hm, I think I must take another DNA-sample."

He took a little handkerchief and dried the spit from the spot that Aaron had licked on.

"Em, Kathy?" Bruce asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did Aaron lick at the glass?"

Kathy gave Bruce a look.

"Have am I supposed to know?"

Bruce sighed and placed the spit in the microscope.

"Hm, very interesting indeed." He mumbled to himself.

Kathy and Terry looked curious at Bruce.

"What??" both asked.

"His DNA-cells don't change anymore…" he said chocked. "And if we saw now was true, I think he's starting to change back!"

Kathys face shone up.

"That's great!" she said!

She turned to Aaron.

"Did you hear??" she asked excited. "You'll maybe change back!"

Aaron heard her alright. But did he really want to change back? All this strength! The strong wings. The long fangs. He had better hearing now and better smell as well. He looked down at the floor.

"Aaron?" Kathy asked. "What is it?"

Aaron looked up again.

"I'm fine…Kathy."

**Hi everyone! Finally I'm done with this chapter! Puh…It was hard, that I tell you! Anyway, we have now come to the turn-around. Aaron maybe change back, who knows? Well, except…for me…hehe… I would like to thank you all for the reviews! Well, most of them are from my best friends but many people have add my story to their favourites! Thank you all! I'm very happy for that ^ ^ I promise to upload the next chapter as soon as possible!**


End file.
